Till Then
by Boyfriend is Brony
Summary: This is my first story so plz be nice thankyou


Hi. Im Boyfriend is Brony (p.s. he is one and I fully support him).

I don't like beating around the bush so okay!

Pairings

RusAme

AbusiveCrazyEx!Germany/America

America is a girl cuz' I love Fem!America!

There will be Charater death.

Enjoy

* * *

"Amelia! Stay with me!"

"Sorry, Ivan. I'll miss you."

I sat on the fluffy cloud above the world I once walk upon. I could remember every word spoken, yelled, and whispered. I still can smell all the freshly spilled blood. His hands gently caressing my face and hair while I just laid there gushing blood on to the floor. My death still haunts me.

I sat there on my old red loveseat, worn for me sitting on it. I had just received a note from my ex-boyfriend, Ludwig. He wanted to get back together again. The note told me if I agreed to it, to meet him at this old, abandoned building. I had no intention of going out with him again, but I went to tell him off. We broke up on an extremely sour with him in jail for eight years and me in intensive care for three month just for my broken bones, not to mention my mental scars, which took three years just for me to get a full night's sleep in peace.

I was supposed to meet him at 2 O'clock. It was around one. My current lover, Ivan, and I were meant to have lunch, but his boss call him back because a fight broke between the strongest men at his job, Germania and Native America. Native America was my father and Germania is Ludwig's. They had been bitter rivals ever since I was paced in the IC. Now they forever will be enemies.

I rose off the couch and head toward the bathroom. If I'm going to meet the jerk, I might as well clean up. I striped and stepped under the cold water. I shivered as the cool water ran down my spine. I was building my courage to meet the terrorist of my dreams for three years again. What was I going to say when I saw him? 'I just came to tell you I have a new boyfriend and I'm over you.' No, not unless I want another trip to the IC! For a moment, I thought about calling Ivan and asking him to come with me, but he was probably still trying to cool off my father and Germania. Then, I thought about calling Penny, my best friend, but then I remembered she was in Pennsylvania for family problems. I had to go in this alone.

I turned the shower off and got changed into my favorite skinny jeans, loosened from years of stretching and washing, and a random shirt with the Coca-Cola logo on it. It was now 1:42, so I decided to head over there. I grabbed my leather jacket and walked toward my motorcycle. Just before I got on, I hesitated and thought something scary. How did he know I lived? Now I was scared. Was this why Germania and Mom got in a fight today? Against my better judgment to just skip meeting Ludwig and just go talk to Germania and Mom, I started towards the old building.

In front of the building, I realized there was no turning back. Praying to whoever was up there, I gathered every scrap of courage I had and walked in. Cautiously treading in, I suddenly heard the silver tongued devil speak out from above. He dropped down from the window he waited for me in.

"Almost thought you weren't going to show, Amelia." I cringed at sounds of his voice. Most of my courage left at this point, but enough stayed to keep me from running away and ditching the brute.

"Well, you thought wrong, Ludwig. I'm not afraid of you anymore." I tried not to let it be known that I was actually wishing this was all just a nightmare.

"If you are not scared, then why do you shake?" Crud. It showed. I turned my whole body to face, just to find him not even a foot away and holding his grandfather's prized knife. Freaking out, I backed away slowly to try not provoke the animalistic man stand near me. He walked toward with a crazed smile on his face.

"You left me. Why did you leave me? Hmm. Why!" I froze with fear, not knowing what to say. He beat me and he blames me. Then before I could register what happened, I saw his blade slash through the air, cutting my cheek. Blood poured out the wound and the pain shot throughout my cheek. I turned and ran toward the exit, but he was faster.

"Amelia!" I heard Ivan's voice ring out in building. I yelled out for him. He ran and throws a punch at Ludwig. I could even hear the cracking of his jaw bone from the right hook. While blood dripped down from the corner of his mouth, a crooked smiled formed.

"That all you got?" he taunted. Ivan started to run to answer Ludwig's question, but grabbed the collar of his shirt. When Ivan turned to ask what I was doing, there was a whirling sound flying through the air. Then there was nothing.

I could the muffled sounded of their fight and the gruesome noise of Ludwig's neck snap: each quick pop emphasized in my eyes. I could only see the whites and baby yellows of the next world. After what felt hours, which probably was only seconds, maybe minutes at most, I could see again. I looked down to see Ludwig's knife buried hilt deep into my diaphragm. I felt my warm blood ooze down my shirt and stomach. I slowly pulled the knife out and looked up to Ivan's blood covered face. Just as I was falling, I felt Ivan's strong arms wrap around my upper arms.

"No, no, no. No!" he chanted as he tried and failed to stop the bleeding. I just smiled and blood start coming my mouth.

"I'll be fine. Don't you know I'm tougher than nails, Sugar?" my southern slipping out after years of practice trying to hide it. He started crying like a child who just lost his mother or father. I cupped his face with my blood soaked, trying to calm him down. I started to feel my body fail and organs shut down. He must of sensed this, too because he sobbed harder than before.

"Amelia! Stay with me!"

"Sorry, Ivan. I'll miss you." Then, I slipped into the next world.

That was over 60 ago. From day one in, well the afterlife, I sat on my humble little could, I watch Ivan, through the heartbreak and mending of his heart. He found someone new, Yao, and had a beautiful son, Dmitri. Of course, he also had children, but to be honest, I don't care.

I stood up on my cloud and spread out my side and with a graceful flick of my shoulder blades, I flew away thinking, "I see you soon, but till then, I will miss you, Ivan."

* * *

Please R&R be NICE PLEASE!

Tschus!


End file.
